I'm here and Always Watching You
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Tifa reflects on a characters death. This is after AC, and it might be slightly AU. Rated K because of emotion.


A/N: I had this completely random idea one day. Well, it's in Tifa's POV. It is first person and this story is about grief. Normally, I like to write about love and happiness, but I thought that this was one that had to be written. Well, please read and review, if you would like to. I really love reading reviews!!! This is right at the end of FF7: AC. And it is a little AU, because I'm altering some relationships… sorry.

I walked out of the church. I looked up into the sky. There were no clouds in the sky. It was a day that he would love. He always loved days like this. We would talk for hours on the phone when there was a day like this. It was the only time that he could. He had to do work the rest of the time. But he always took the time to call. That was what I loved about him.

Cloud had seen him. I was sure of it. I had seen it in his eyes. He had seen her and him. I couldn't even look at him because I had to hide my jealousy. He could see the friend that I was always aching to have back. The one that I could talk about anything with. But, I got a grip on my emotions, like I usually did, and hid them. Then, with a big smile, I went back in. I never noticed the one tear that slid down my cheek.

Later that night, after I put Marlene and Denzel to bed, Cloud pulled me aside. His eyes were wide with happiness. Well, I could guess why. When you saw the girl that you had loved for a long time, and had mourned and grieved for a much longer time, a person should be excited. To see a best friend, the one who was your mentor and protector, the one that had sacrificed his life for you, was a completely different story. He had mourned for the one who had saved his life a lot longer than the love of his life. But I guess it was just one of those things…

The day that Cloud had told me about his death, I internally shut down. No one knew, of course. It's one of my specialties. I can hide my emotions in a heartbeat. I have to, to keep going for the little ones. I guess you could say that I shut myself up in my room, figuratively. I had shut the bar down early that night. I went into my private room and found the picture that I hid of him and I. I stared at it for hours. That's all I did. I just stared, remembering everything about him. His charm, his laugh and his love for life. That was when the tears started. Remembering how much he loved life and how much he wanted to see another day because of a promise that he made to his mentor. Honor above all else, was one of his sayings.

That saying always was at the back of my mind before we had to go into battle. It made me smile and think of him and I was instantly calm. He could always make me laugh, so easily. He always had a twinkle in his eye when he was up to something. That was his thing. He was always up to mischief.

I came back when I heard Cloud's voice perk up.

"I'm going back on the road tomorrow. I'll be back in a week. There's a delivery that I got to make to Rufus Shinra's office," he said. I nodded and just looked at the wall. He looked at me, I saw him out of the corner of my eye, but just sighed. He left and went upstairs. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a starry night.

_We used to love those nights._

"Yes, we did," I said softly. I turned to see where the voice was coming from. Tears started spilling when I saw his black spiky hair. His blue eyes held mine and he smiled tenderly.

_I told you that I would come back._

"I wasn't expecting it like this," I replied. He smiled and walked over to me. He put his hand to my cheek. I couldn't feel it, but I knew that there was warmth.

_I think about you all the time._

"Not in a bad way, I hope…" I said, choking on the words a little.

_You honestly think I could put a bad thought to your existence?_

"I am so sorry about what happened…" he put his finger to my lips.

_It's all forgotten. You did what you did because of your anger. Believe me, I know. _He smiled at me tenderly. The tears were running down my cheeks freely now.

"I don't want to let you go," I cried. He put his free hand on my cheek and just looked at me for a moment before he responded.

I'll never be gone. You know that. You felt me before every battle. I was there with you. Every pain you feel, I feel it too. Every scar that you get, I feel that hurt. Even though I'm gone, we're still connected.

"I want you here, by my side," I cried out at him.

Sweetheart, everything ends once and a while. Love, though, is pure and everlasting. That never ends. Even after I crossed over, I could still feel you. I knew the precise moment that you knew I had died.

"Don't remind me of that day," I said to him. The tears had stopped, but the sad feeling couldn't go away. He kept smiling at me. That cocky, reassuring grin was all that I could see.

_I love you. But, as time goes by, you will move on. Just remember that I'm here and will always watch over you. _He lightly put his lips to mine and then disappeared. I collapsed on the ground and cried the tears that I had held in for more than two and a half years.

_**A/N: Well, that was sad. I cried writing it. It's sad to think about when loved ones die. Especially our romantic ones. So, what do you think? Please review.**_


End file.
